


Thor cums for breakfast

by brooke_s



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgard, F/M, Hardcore, Sibling Incest, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooke_s/pseuds/brooke_s
Summary: Hera wants to worship her Prince. This story is set in an alternate universe where the Asgardians are still heroes, but much different.
Relationships: Thor/Hera
Kudos: 3





	Thor cums for breakfast

"Asshole. Asshole. Asshole. Asshole."

"What's up sis? Your new boyfriend have a fixation with your asshole or something?" Thor grinned at Hera. His sister was obviously annoyed abut something and the least he could do was to wind her up a little bit more. That is what brothers are for.

"No." She scowled. "He IS an asshole. All Earth men are." Hera sank down onto her bed, her head in her hands. Despite being a couple of hundred years old she still looked eighteen, acted eighteen, and seemed to have the emotional stability of an eighteen year old. 

"Why, what happened?" Thor said, sitting down on the bed next to her. They could still only afford a small apartment in New York City here on Earth. Despite being Gods work was hard to come by, and they kept getting sacked when they turned up late for work. Saving the planet had it's downsides, like unexplained absences and arriving at ten past nine covered in blood. Normally someone else's blood.

"I'm beginning to think it's a problem that will only be solved when we get off this godforsaken planet." Hera sighed, looking her brother in the eyes. "Earth guys just don't cut it. They're good for maybe an hour or two tops. The very best can go maybe eight. How is a girl supposed to last on just eight hours?"

"Eight hours?" Thor looked blankly. He had no idea what she was talking about. "He took you on an eight hour date?"

"No, stupid." She slapped him on one of his powerful biceps. "He was only good for eight hours in the sack. Making the beast with two backs. Shaking of the sheets. In the service of Venus... Oh for fuck's sake Thor - Eight hours pounding my pussy."

"Oh." Thor blushed. "That. Only eight hours?"

"I mean I don't expect much but the guys back on Asgard..."

"We can go twenty four, then twenty four the other way?" Thor grinned. He himself had managed a full week once, and only stopped because of some invasion or other. He'd gone out and cracked a few hundred heads and then gone right back to fucking. "We Asgardians do love to fuck."

"We do." His sister said. "Here I'd need to fuck a football team just to get started." 

"Fifty three at half an hour... you'd be right." Thor nodded. 

"I'm not about to start doing that. Someone would talk." Hera pouted. She was a very pretty thing. Long dark hair that reached her thin yet muscular waist, dark eyes that made all sorts of delicious promises, long legs, a curvy butt, and boobs so firm she could use them to knock out enemies. Thor thought he'd seen her do that once or twice.

"Yes, seems like you have quite a problem on your hands." Thor patted her on the thigh. "Maybe that's the solution."

"My hands? You want me to wank?" Hera rolled her eyes. "Doesn't do it for me brother. Besides we have to share this small room and I don't want to have to use the bathroom to do it in. You or dad will need to pee eventually and you'll disturb me."

"You could... wank... in... here?" Thor said haltingly. 

"But we share a room!" Hera sighed.

"I don't mind." Thor shrugged. "We're brother and sister, but we're Asgardians. Back home we'd both go to the same orgies. Do you remember? Our eighteenth..."

"Oh yeah." Hera giggled. "Remember when Sunna was trying to get us to fuck? And we eventually had to explain to her that we're brother and sister?"

"And she said we should go for it anyway!" Thor laughed. "Apparently it's an old custom. Or so she said."

"I'm glad we didn't."

"Me... erm... too." He blushed and turned away. As soon as they had started talking about fucking Thor's eyes had been draw to Hera's thick, soft, wet lips as her tongue worked behind them. He loved her mouth. It looked so soft and giving. 

"Wow. You don't sound so sure. Do you really mean it's okay if I wank in here?" Hera asked him. She stood, placing her hand on his flexed bicep. 

"Sure. Just keep the noise down. I promise not to stare." He winked. His defense was always attack.

"Meh. Look if you like. I'm not about to keep the noise down either. I'm not sure that I can." Hera flicked her hair. "It'll be a long time too. Hey - do you mind if I use toys?"

"Toys?" Thor blinked.

"Sure. It's fine using my fingers but I like something inside me while I'm doing it. Otherwise my pussy and asshole get lonely. Not to mention my mouth." As he watched she licked her lips. He swallowed hard. His cock twitched in his pants. Just thinking about his beautiful sister Hera, who was by her very nature a goddess, beating herself off constantly for a whole day made his blood rush through his veins. He too had a problem with Earth. He had tried fucking the women for a whole day, but most of them were happy after a couple hours. They broke up with him more often than not. They said he was "unnatural". What could be more natural than a God? Still, he knew that his manhood was rather large, and that Earth men could only cum a couple of times per day maximum. Asgardians could regenerate every ten minutes. Filling their partners with thick creamy cum was one of the parts of Asgard sex. It was like extra lubricant. 

"Toys are fine I guess. I'll try and stay out of your way."

"I'll think about it then." Hera said. "Thanks big brother!"

She threw herself against him in a hug. Thor loved it when she hugged him. Her firm Asgardian body against his, her tits against his muscles, her scent in his nostrils. Plus she liked to push her hips forwards when she hugged. That way she rubbed against his crotch. Normally he was soft, but half hard it felt even better. He knew she could feel his cock against her.

"Maybe you should wank too brother. Feels like you have a problem going on down there. If you don't attend to it your suit will never fit."

He laughed. "Too true sister."

Hera did not consider it too long. In fact when he woke up the next morning she was already at it. The light was streaming in through the window of the bedroom they shared, and Thor could hear the soft wet sounds of female masturbation. She was breathing hard, moaning loudly, her words totally evil as she whispered them.

"Uh. Oh fuck yeah! Gods my pussy is wet. I need it fucked. Fucked I tell you!" She was hissing as she spoke. Thor figured she was already a couple hours into this. The room smelled of pussy juice and lube. There was a soft buzzing and he knew she must be using one of those "toys" that she talked of. He tried not to look but his eyes were drawn to his sister's bed.

What a view he got! Hera was up on her hands and knees, ass in the air, balancing on her knees and the crown of her head. Her hands were between her legs, one pushing a large, thick, fake cock into her upturned pussy. The other hand was playing with the nub of her clit, just visible between her thighs. Unlike Earthers Asgard women had big thick clits that were a couple of inches in length. They were like mini cocks, jutting obscenely from between their muscular thighs. Thor so missed the feeling of an Asgardian clit rubbing on the shaft of his cock as he fucked into a warm wet hole. Earth women were tight but he missed the extra sensation.

He lay and watched his sister. There was nothing else to do. She was the whole show. She had all his attention. She was naked and as she fucked herself her firm boobs shook with each stroke. Her muscles were long and muscular, those of a warrior. She had tattoos on her back that squirmed as she waved her butt in the air. Thor felt himself grow hard. He kept the sheets over himself and adjusted his cock. Damn was his sister putting on a hot show. It was so long since he'd seen a Goddess in action. He had forgotten how sexy, how enticing, how lewd an Asgardian woman could be.

Even if that woman was his own sister.

He wondered about the old customs. Asgardians had once rutted with anyone. Mothers with sons was a particular favorite in the legends, but there were plenty of fathers with daughters, sisters with sisters... and brothers with brothers. In his half awake, fully aroused state he was recalling the legends of brothers with sisters. Until now he had only been able to think of them in an academic way. This morning it was pure lust that drove him. 

"Damn, Hera, shit." He thought. It had been too long. Too long without an Asgardian woman or two or three. Thor loved multiple combinations but right now he could only think of one. To his own shock he found that he had wrapped his own strong hand around the thickness of his dick. His other hand was moving to join it. He wrapped them around it, holding it like a two handed sword, his fingers wrapping around his shaft one after another with his head still uncovered. Thor enjoyed the fact that he could take a two handed grip of his weapon and still leave more swelling out. He was hung even for one of his people.

As he held his cock he watched his sister. Her masturbation was like a kind of dance. She moved her hips in big slow circles as she jammed the fake dick into her sloshing twat and masturbated her nice big clit. Cum ran down her thighs, sometimes splattering in droplets onto the bed covers. Asgard women could jet too, firing cum from their pussies like piss. Many was the time that Thor had ended up covered in the stuff from head to toe. 

Thor could not help it. He get his cock a little jerk. It felt so good! He felt wrong to be handling himself while watching Hera. She was his sister. The old customs were gone. She looked over at him. She smiled, and winked.

"Morning... ahhhh fuck.... brother!"

"Morning Hera." He tried to sound nonchalant. He was not sure it worked.

"Enjoying the show?" She teased him, her voice thick with emotion and cracking with passion.

"I could hardly miss it. You're not exactly hiding."

"Once I get going there's very little hiding it." She laughed. "I just can't stop my... uuuuuhhhh... self."

As he watched she lay down on her side. She faced him across the room. Her upper leg was draw up, bent at the knee, her thigh muscle flexing. The other leg lay down but was also bent. He could see everything. The curl of her muscles, the small patch of hair at the top of her pussy, her cunt lips pulled back around the shaft of the toy. She was strumming her clit like it was a small musical instrument. He skin was slick with her own wet and sticky juices.

"I'm not asking you to. It's... interesting to see you do it."

"Inter... nnnghhh... interesting?" Hera moaned. "I'm not some science experiment Thor. I'm... ahhh... your sister and an Asgardian warrior. And a woman."

She was gasping as she talked. Her eyes were heavy lidded. They were locked onto him. Specifically the muscles of his chest. The sheets were pooled around his taut stomach, but his chest and nipples were fully in evidence. Thor noticed that the sheets were pushed out by his straining cock.

"I can see you're a woman." He allowed himself a very obvious examination of the scene in front of him. "A very hot woman."

"Oh thank you Thor! I'm glad you think that." She was still pounding her pussy with the thick fake cock. Thor felt a bit sorry for her. It was obviously a rod that had been made for a human woman rather than an Asgardian one. It was not nearly thick enough.

"That toy... does it really satisfy you?" Thor asked.

"No, but it's the best I could do at such short notice. I did think about using the handle of my axe but I was worried about it cutting me. Besides we should always keep our weapons clean." She laughed dirtily.

The thought of his sister fucking herself on her axe handle made Thor's cock strain even more.

She continued, "There aren't exactly any Asgardian cocks around for me to have one copied from. Apart from you and dad of course. It's been so long since I saw an Asgardian cock that I've forgotten what they look like. So human has to do."

Thor smirked. "You've seen mine and dad's. That time with the Medusa when she had us stripped and tied to the stake..."

"One, bro mine, that was about a hundred years ago. Two, I was too busy saving your cocks to actually look at them!" Hera sighed. "You men. You think if you bare your cocks then all us women are going to do is stare at them."

Thor had a naughty idea. He liked to tease his sister. It was time to up the game a notch. 

"I do still owe you one for rescuing us there."

Kicking one muscular leg he pushed the sheet off himself, so his naked body was totally visible. He was laying on his side with his hands wrapped around the shaft of his dick, his muscular god-frame on full display. The only hair he had was a little patch sprouting above the shaft of his dick meat.

"So you can look now if you like." He lifted his leg to ape his sister, holding his dick up so that the large flare of it's head was one full view. His sister gulped and gasped, driving the shaft of her toy into her without pause. 

"Shit, brother." She moaned. "I think that's the largest Asgardian cock I've ever seen. It's been so long. Thank you for showing it to me."

Her eyes were crossed. She shifted closer to the edge of her bed to get a better look. Thor glowed at the attention. He gave his shaft a little tug.

"Oh that's it Thor." His sister hissed. "Wank for me too? I'll wank for you, you wank for me?"

"Sounds like a deal." Thor grinned. His hands went to work, pulling and tugging at the surging stiffness of his erotic erection. Hera licked her lips. She screamed, cumming hard at the sight of her brother's surging fuck stick.

"Oh my prince..." She hissed. "Please... I need... I need to see it up close. Can I come closer? Please?" She was begging now. Begging to see her brother-gods meat. 

"Of course." Thor moaned, thrilling to the role. "Isn't it only right that you should worship at the rod of your prince?"

Thor watched in disbelief as she actually did it. Hera slipped down off her own bed. Carrying the fake cock she closed the two steps between their beds. Rather than sitting on his bed she knelt on the floor, her legs forming a triangle, the fake cock plunging back up into her. As she knelt she rested one elbow on his bed, learning in close to his dick. Her eyes were fixed on it.

"Oh yes, there it is... A proper manly rod. A real cock. A dick that could fill up a proper Asgardian woman. Shit, brother, if you weren't my sibling I would be riding that dick every hour of every day for the next fortnight."

"Fortnight?" Thor asked.

"Two weeks." Hera replied. "I'd ride you for two weeks and take all the cum you could give me. If you weren't my brother."

She was looking up at him unsure now, as though she felt she should not have said it.

He wanted he to feel safe. He wanted her to know it was okay. So as he slowly jacked his meat he talked. "If you weren't my sister I'd be cramming this into you right now, destroying you, filling you with so much cum it would be leaking out of your mouth."

"Ohhh yesss...." Hera moaned. "You do like my mouth don't you Thor?"

"Your mouth is so hot, so wet sis. How could I not dream about it sliding over the head of my cock?"

"Oh!" She laughed a dark and dirty laugh. "One small accident here and I'll be doing just that. If I were to slip and fall then I'd end up face down on your dick. When I get close to a dick I have this automatic reflex - I go to suck it. I'm so oral!"

"So good you're not going to slip..." Thor pushed his hips out slightly, towards her, so that her face was just an inch or two from his dick. He knew she would be able to smell the tang of his precum now. The precum was soaking his hands, making his shaft slick. He added his own hot wet sounds as he jerked his dick and she pounded her pussy. 

Hera bit her lip. He could see that she was biting so hard that her lip went white. "Yes, I'm not going to slip... not... oohhhhh..." She was cumming again. Her face screwed up and she screamed loudly, like an entire city of frustration. She was drooling. Wet spit flew from her lips and splattered onto his dick meat. Thor used it to lube up his dick even more.

"The thought of that, Thor. The thought of licking your dick... it made me cum!"

"I'm so close to cumming too, Hera. You should move. I'm going to cum and if you don't move I'll blast your face with it."

She howled excitedly. "Why not just do it!? Do it Thor! Cum on my pretty face! Please? Please do it? I really want you to do it." She took a deep breath. "I want my brother's cum on my face. I do. I want it to drip from my nose and chin. I want it to cover my tits. I want you to cum so hard that I feel it hit me. Please Thor? I need your cum. It's okay - I won't touch you and you won't touch me. Surely it's okay for my brother to give me a cum bath?"

She fluttered her eyelids at him coquettishly.

That was it.

Thor could not hold back.

He began jerking with all of his muscular might and godlike speed. He had to do it, do it now, spunk all over his sister. He had to do it before he backed out. His balls did not let him down. Soon he felt the thick goo pump from his balls up the length of his shaft, flying from the tip and arching out to splatter onto his sister.

The first jet landed in her pretty brown hair.

He adjusted down so that the second bathed her face from nose to chin, over those thick warm wet lips.

The third jet was for her chest, dripping from her perky boobs.

The fourth coated her thighs and the thick cock that she was pounding into and out of her pussy with feverish speed. Thor gasped as his dick lurched again, his insides exploding from the tip of it, his heart pounding, his skin flushed with sweat, his mouth praising the sexiness of his very own sister. The last splooge splattered across her face again. She'd opened her mouth mid-cum, and some of it went in. She looked shocked as though she knew not what to do, but her reflex took over and she swallowed it as Thor watched.

"Sorry... I..." He stammered.

"Don't be...." She gasped. "That was... uuggggggghhhh! That was.... aggggghhhh! Oh brother, that was wonder-fucking-ful!"

His sister came in rippling waves as she knelt on the floor. She was covered with his cum. It dripped from her face and her chin. It ran in rivulets down her chest and dribbled on her stomach. It coated her thighs, and also coated the dildo she was fucking herself with. 

"Oh shit!" Thor grimaced, his cock still hard, his hands still working. "You're fucking yourself with my cum, sis!"

She laughed evilly. "I am. And it feels soooo goooooddddd... I can feel your cum making the dildo all slippery, Thor. My God, you sure can cum hard even for an Asguardian!" 

Thor could not help but chuckle at that. "Thank you sister."

"No, thank YOU!" She smiled. Her face was bright red, her eyes shining, her lips running with his cum. As he watched she stuck out her tongue and licked some from her upper lip. She tasted it, savoring it, before swallowing. "Plus you taste amazing. Asgardian cum tastes so much better than Earther. They taste bitter mostly while you taste sweet. It's like being given a big helping of vanilla ice cream."

Thor laughed louder. "You certainly do have a way with words, my sister. Is it wrong that I enjoyed the experience of cumming on you?"

As they talked the two Godly siblings had not stopped working themselves over. Thor was still wanking his cock with his two big muscular hands. As he did his chest muscles tightened and relaxed, giving Hera quite a show. 

Hera herself was also still moving. She was using the big dildo slowly now, teasing her insides with it, feeling every ripple of the fake veins in the cock. She had her eyes firmly fixed on her brother's chest and cock, watching him wank the big veined monster. She wondered what the veins would feel like sliding in and out of her mouth, or her pussy, or even her ass. When Thor had awoken she had been about to switch the dildo so that she was pounding herself anally. That was why she had been on her hands and knees. 

"There is nothing wrong with it. Indeed I would be surprised if you did not enjoy the experience. After all it's not something that happens every day. Or it didn't." She winked at him with one of her pretty dark brown eyes. Thor's heart lurched at the thought. Could he really spunk on his sister on a daily basis? Up until yesterday the idea would not even have been a passing thought. It would have disgusted his Godly morals. Thinking about it now it only seemed natural. His sister was a Goddess. She was the most beautiful woman on the planet of Earth. It was only normal that he would want to do this with such a beautiful warrior. She was everything that Asgardian values extolled. She was strong and yet she had curves. She had high, firm breasts that were not so big as to get in the way of swinging a sword, yet were beautiful and inviting. She had hips and thighs that were muscular yet not manly. In short she was as sexy as all hell. Thor was surprised that any of her male opponents could even fight her. They would have to be fighting their natural urges as well.

The thoughts that went through his head made the tug of his hands on his cock even more pleasurable. His eyes were flickering around his sister's body, drinking in her sexy godliness thirstily. She was a dripping, quivering, sexy strumpet. 

She herself was absorbing every inch of her brother. Her pupils were dialted and her nostrils flared. Her face and chest were flushed with blood, the redness looking so enticing against the pure alabaster of her skin. Thor had only seen his sister look this way in one other situation - when she killed an enemy. He could tell the blood lust was on her as it was on him.

"Oh sister, I could spunk on you each day. In fact I can spunk on you again right now."

Her eyes opened wide in shock and surprise. "Then you should my brother. Please do? Cover me with your princely sperm. Make me drip with it. Please make sure you get some in my mouth so that I may taste you once more?" As she said this she lifted her arm, where some of the stray cum had ended up, looked him in the eyes, and licked a slow and steady trail with her tongue. She was eating him up! That was it!

As she spoke the cum boiled once more into Thor's large, hairless balls and surged along the shaft of his cock, flying once more. He directed it lovingly to his sister's mouth, pushing his cock forwards so that a tablespoon sized dollop splattered into her mouth. She moaned happily and groaned loudly as she tasted his manliness. The act of eating his cum sent her own orgasm rushing over the edge. She screamed loudly. She could not hold back. She could see only cock. Asgardian cock. She did not care whose it was - that it was her very brother's. All she knew is that she had to touch it now! Her lips brushed against the end of his surging, spewing man meat and she locked them there. She drank down the cum as though she was sucking lemonade from a straw. Indeed it was as sweet and tasty. 

Thor, shocked that his sister was sucking him but lost in his own thrashing orgasm, pushed his hips forwards to give her better access. She opened wider as he did. Most of the cum ended up in her mouth. She drank quickly, knowing how much of it there was, wanting it all in her belly. Her own sex toy was buried deeply in the quivering mess of her cunt, but she could only think of Thor's cock and how beautiful it was to her.

When their orgasms finished she quickly moved her mouth away, residual cum connecting her lips to his cock head for a few seconds. Asgardian cum was far thicker and creamy than Earth cum. 

Thor likewise collapsed back, his chest heaving, his balls quaking, his heart filling with love for his sister. 

"Oh Hera... that was... that was amazing."

She smiled at him, eyes shining with love, face shining with cum, and replied. "That certainly was, my brother."

The pounding on the door shocked both of them. It was their father! "You two! I know what you are doing in there and you are making enough noise to wake the Titans. We can talk about this later, but for now there is an emergency! It seems that Loki has found Earth. He is attacking right now."

Both of the siblings were on their feet immediately. Their sexual adventures were forgotten, all apart from the worry in their hearts at what their father would say. Hera wiped up as Thor put on his costume, and then the loving God helped his sister with her clothing, fastening it with deft and strong fingers.

"You look beautiful in that costume sister. It really shows off your tits!" He grinned as they raced out the door.

"Not as good as your ass in yours." She teased him back.

Next - Loki cums for dinner.


End file.
